Lost Love
by KathyGirrl
Summary: *Warning, don't read this unless you read the 4th book!* Hermione goes to find her lost love, Victor Krum, and is devastated when she sees him with another girl. But how does Krum feel when he sees her?
1. The Good Old Days

Chapter One  
Good Old Days  
  
As Hermione sat on the train looking out the window she secretly thought of only one person, Victor Krum. She met him three years ago at the Triward tournament. They had a secret relationship and it hurt her when he left. Although the promised to be pen pals and write to each other, she hadn't gotten a single letter since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron came back into the car after chasing the lady with all the food.   
  
"Hermione, are you sure you don't want some 'ood?" Asked Ron with his face stuffed with sweets.  
  
"Yeah 'Ermione. The 'ood is 'ery good." Added Harry.  
  
"I'm sure I don't want any. How can you eat with all that stuff in your mouth? You can barely shut your mouth fully! And think about what that will do to your teeth!"  
  
"Just because your parents are dentists and tell you not to eat this stuff, doesn't mean that we won't!!" Said Ron. He loved chocolate. His mother never got the Weasly family any sweets unless it was a holiday or birthday. His mother didn't want her children getting sick with sweets.  
  
Hermione turned her head and continued to look out the window. Her thoughts were still on Krum. I wonder if he's thinking of me? Is he remembering the moments we shared together? Does he still like me?  
  
"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Asked Harry. She looked into his vivid green eyes.   
  
"No. Nothing is okay. Everything is wrong." Hermione said truthfully. No way could she lie to Harry.   
  
"What's the matter? What is going on?"  
  
"I didn't tell you and Ron something when we were fourth years. Something I swore not to tell. But I guess I'll tell you, if you don't get upset."  
  
"What ever it is, I won't get upset, you can't count on Ron though."  
  
"Don't worry 'Ermione. I 'ont get mad."  
  
"Well, you know when Victor Krum and I became very good friends? Well, we weren't just friends. We went out a couple times then over the summer we wrote to each other. But then, none of us had any time to write to each other and we didn't. Over the holidays we would send out a card, but it wasn't the same. So I've been thinking about the good old days. When I saw him."  
  
"It still looks like to me that you have a thing for him." Said Harry. He looked serious, like his godfather, Sirius, looks like.  
  
"Harry, everyday you act more like Sirius. You've definitely got those expressions down." Said Hermione with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what you get for living with him, right?"  
  
The train stopped. It has arrived at Hogwarts. The students started exiting and headed for the castle. A whole mass of students entered the Great Hall, finding their seats while a new bunch of first years entered late. They were being sorted. After the sorting, everyone ate. There was turkey, chicken, steak, mash potatoes and much more. After the meal they had a small dessert. Ice cream, and all types of pies were on each table.  
  
Dumbldore dismissed the new and old students. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last of the Gryffindors to enter the common room. As usual, the Fat Lady was there and said, "Password?" "Juicy Legs." Replied Hermione.   
  
"Ok guys, I'm going to kip. I'll see you in the morning." Said Hermione. As she turned around Ron said,  
"But we didn't even compare our schedules!"  
  
"We will tomorrow. Don't worry. Why do you want to all of a sudden?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, do you have a crush?" Said Harry teasingly.  
  
"No!" Said Ron, his ears went pink, "it's a tradition, and this is our last year, we have to keep our tradition. What if we don't see each other after we graduate!"  
  
"We will, we're all best friends and we will see each other." Said Hermione.   
  
She knew that she would make sure that Harry, Ron and herself would stay in touch, unlike Krum and herself did. But her heart softened and in a way, melted. Although she was upset that things couldn't work out between herself and Krum and he didn't try harder, but she still liked him.  
  
Hermione went to bed dreaming about meeting Krum again. Maybe somewhere in London, or England, or maybe on a ship they would meet. She fell fast asleep soon afterward.   
  
Hermione was one of the last people to go into the Great Hallway to eat breakfast. Ron looked a little mad.   
  
"Hermione! We were supposed to come to talk about our schedules!" Ron exclaimed. He was mad. He liked some traditions and he wanted to keep this one.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I overslept."  
  
"Yeah, you were dreaming out that ruddy Krum of yours."  
  
"Excuse me Ron, but last time I checked, you liked Krum, the famous Quidditch seeker for the Bulgarian team."  
  
"I do, but when he's interfering with my best friend, I don't."  
  
"Fine Ron! We can keep our tradition! Why don't you just take out your schedule and I'll take out mine! We can then compare!"  
  
"Jeez Hermione, you could have said it."  
  
Hermione angrily took out her schedule from her messenger bag. She laid it in front of Ron and he looked interested.  
  
"Hermione, why do you have Transfiguration I and Transfiguration II? I thought you only need one to graduate?" Said Harry.  
  
"You only need one, but Transfiguration II is more complex and deals with the famous Animagus."  
  
"You're going to become an Animagus?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'm going to try. I think it's actually very interesting and it would be a good experience." Replied Hermione. What ever Hermione did was always somehow linked to education.  
  
"Well, what would you become?" Asked Harry curiously. His dad, James Potter, and his godfather, Sirius Black, were both Animagus.   
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet. I might want to become a bird. I always wanted to fly."  
  
"Too bad we didn't decide to take Transfiguration II, right Harry?"  
  
"Right. Well Hermione, you have to tell us what you're going to do and what you'll definitely become."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
It was about time for class so Harry, Ron and Hermione packed up and headed for class. Just as Hermione swung her messenger bag over her shoulder, the bag's strap ripped.  
  
"Oh darn it." Said Hermione. Her inkbottles broke and covered her papers, her books were in a messy pile with the pages folded and covered in ink. "Now I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we'll stay and help you." Said Harry.  
  
"But you'll be late for your first day of class." Said Hermione. Hermione always had a thing for being late on the first day of class and she was convinced it would give the teacher a bad impression.  
  
"Who cares Hermione, Harry and I have Divination with that old hag anyway."  
  
"Oh, her. Well, if you really want to help, go ahead."  
  
So, Hermione's friends helped her and then Hermione ran to class. She was five minutes late. For her, it was unfortunate, but the teacher was late so the teacher would never know. Hermione was so out of breath she started hallucinating. She imagined she saw Krum again. Then she heard a voice.  
"Hermione, wake up. Hermione, come on, get up."  
  



	2. Early Dissmisal

Chapter Two  
Early Dismissal  
  
"Wha-what?" said Hermione. She had just opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary.   
  
"Well, you were on your way to class and you just fainted. You gave everyone a scare. You still look pale." Said Harry. She could tell that Harry really cared about her. "Here, have some chocolate. Professor Lupin always suggested to eat chocolate after fainting."  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and Madam Pomfrey came over to prop her up with pillows.  
  
Hermione's head stung. She lifted her hand and touched her forehead to find a bandage. Ron saw her confused face.  
  
"When you fainted, you hit the corner of a desk. Cut your head open pretty good." Said Ron.  
  
Once again, Madam Pomfrey came rustling in. "Ok boys, out you go now, Ms. Granger need her rest." She said in a shrill voice. Harry and Ron waved goodbye and told her to get better soon. "Ms. Granger dear, just relax and try to sleep."  
  
Hermione leaned back into the soft pillows and shut her eyes.  
  
"Hermione. Why didn't talk to me. Don't you like me?" Krum said in a hurt voice.  
  
"I do like you Krum. I do. I love you."   
  
"Then why didn't you show it? You never wrote anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Said Ron, he had a hold of her shoulders and was shaking her.  
  
"It's all my fault Ron! It's all my fault!" Said Hermione, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. It was just a dream." Said Ron in a shaky voice; he was never put in a situation like this.  
  
Hermione struggled to sit up in bed and once she did, she hugged Ron and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"What's all your fault?" Asked Ron.  
  
"That Krum and I aren't a couple. I-I sh-should have at le-least wr-wrote. A-and I-I didn't!"  
  
"That's not your fault, you've been studying and doing homework and taking tests. It's not your fault anymore than it is his fault."  
  
"You think so?" Hermione looked up into his eyes and he stared back into her watery eyes, watching each tear roll down her face.  
  
"I know so. Madam Pomfrey said you can leave now, but she doesn't want you doing any school work, she doesn't want to hurt your brain or something."  
  
"Then why am I leaving?"  
  
"Well, a lot of people are getting this unknown virus and so far it's contagious. I guess she doesn't want you to get it."  
  
"Ok. Well, let's go."  
  
Hermione and Ron left the infirmary through the door leading to the east.  
  
"Where's Harry then? I hope he's studying."  
  
"Um, Hermione, Harry has the virus."  
  
"What?" Said Hermione in disbelief, "how did he get the virus? Who else has it?"  
  
"Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang. I reckon-"  
  
"That he got it from Cho! He's been snogging her for quite a while. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, but no one knows were the virus came from."  
  
"Well, what happens to you when you have the virus."  
  
"You become delusional. You shake and shiver and your eyes turn a yellow color you shout out things in your sleep, crazy things, you also get red bumps behind your ears and your face becomes blotchy."  
  
"That's terrible! Poor Harry."  
  
"Dean Thomas has it the worse, they already sent him to Mungo's. Dumbledore threatened to shut down the school to have it checked and cleaned."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Dumbledore was at the head table and looked very grave. After everyone finished eating, he stood up.  
  
"Everyone will leave Hogwarts in two weeks due to an unknown virus that has struck five people, leaving one in critical conditions. We'll send you an owl when the school will come back into order."  
Everyone started whispering in low hushed voices. There were some students that looked upset and worried. Ginny Weasly then raised her hand.  
  
"Professor," she said in a shaky voice, "who are the student's that got sick?"  
  
"I believe the student's would want their identities concealed, but if you have any more questions, speak to me privately." Dumbledore then walked away to his office. No one spoke. Ginny, was the first to rise; she followed Dumbledore to his office. Clearly, she wanted her question answered.  
  
"Hermione, come on, lets go to the common room. You need to relax."  
  
"If you insist." Hermione and Ron stood up and left.  
  
The rest of the two weeks went by and everyone was on the train to go home.  
  
Chapter three coming soon! 


	3. Locating a Lost Love

Chapter Three  
Locating a Lost Spell  
  
Hermione and Ron found an empty car on the train and sat down. Hermione looked out the window, as she did before, and this time, her thoughts were focused on Harry's health.  
  
"I really do hope everyone recovers. It's just horrible how this happened."  
  
"I hope Harry recovers all right. He needs to practice Quidditch with me."  
  
"Is that all you guys ever think about? Quidditch? You should spend more time reading and studying."  
  
"But some people have potential in Quidditch and could be on a team."  
  
"But it doesn't mean that will happen. You also have to have connections. It's hard finding someone to sign a contract with you. You should have back up career ideas."  
  
"I can just go work in the Ministry."  
  
"You need top grades for that."  
  
"I can still get them."  
  
"Then you have to study more often."  
  
"Why don't you just help me, Hermione?"  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
Hermione continued to stare out the window. If Harry got the unknown disease from Cho, then were did Cho get the disease from? How did the other people get the disease? Hermione wanted these questions answered, but right now, these questions were unanswerable.   
  
Ron looked at Hermione. He could tell she was still wondering about the disease.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, they'll find a cure and they'll all get better. Harry will be himself soon."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just curious, how did the disease form?"  
  
"No one knows yet."  
  
Hermione turned back to the window and sighed. Hermione didn't want to go back to the muggle world, although she loved her parents dearly, she still thought the muggle world was boring. It didn't have a magical zing that Diagon Alley had, or Honeydukes.   
  
"You know Hermione, you can always visit us. Ginny likes to hang out with you. She tells me you're fun to hang out with."  
  
"Well you should know; you're like my best friend."  
  
Then out of nowhere, Ron brought up a topic that wasn't talked about in a while.  
  
"Hermione, you know that you could find Krum with a locator spell?" Said Ron.  
  
"Why do you say that? I thought you didn't like him?" Said Hermione slyly. Ever since their fourth year, Ron was convinced that Krum was using Hermione to get to Harry.  
  
"But you're my friend. You should be happy. I could tell that you really like this dude and I don't want you to be sad 'cause then nothing exciting happens and you're not your usual self."  
  
"Ok, so, do you want to try it now?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Hermione took out her wand and reached into her messenger bag and took out a book of spells. She turned the pages continuously until she found the page with the locator spell on it. She hesitated. Ron nudged her to continue. She read the spell aloud, pointed her wand and she gasped.  
  
"So that's were Krum's been hiding."


	4. The Other Magical Town

Chapter Four The Other Magical Town 

"Are you going to go see him?" Asked Ron with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"I-I don't know.  It's a funny thing; I want to see him but then again, I'm afraid to go see him."

"Hermione, just go to see him.  What do you got to lose?  And if you chicken out, you can go site seeing.

"Russia, here I come."

          Hermione and Ron got off the train and said their good byes, which was followed by many hugs and promises of writing, and of course visiting.

          Hermione got into her parents car and they drove away in silence.  After 30 minutes of no conversation, Hermione spoke.

          "Mom?  Dad?  I was wondering if you would let me go to Russia for one week alone?"

          "Why do you want to go to Russia?  And most importantly why do you want to go alone?"  Asked Hermione's mother.

          "I think going away for a week alone might give Hermione an experience of independence." Replied Hermione's father.

          "Why don't we discuss this more at home?" Said her mother dejectedly.

          The Granger's drove in silence all the way home.  Once they reached there clean-cut home, Hermione brought up the subject of Russia again.

          "Now honey, why do you want to go to Russia alone? What would you do there?" Asked Mrs. Granger again.

          "I want to go to Russia so I can meet a friend.  I did a locator spell and found where my friend is.  If I still have trouble finding my friend, I can do sight seeing."

          "Honey, let her go.  It'll do her some good."  Said Mr. Granger.

          "Fine.  I can see I cannot beat this argument.  You can go." Mrs. Granger said disappointedly.

          Hermione ran to her room and started packing.  She wanted to leave immediately.  She wanted to see Krum.  Hermione spent all night packing and fell asleep over her suitcase.

          TWO DAYS LATER

          Hermione arrived in Siberia, Russia.  The cold, harsh wind blew over her face causing them to redden.  Hermione saw the Siberia train station through her slit-like eyes.  She bent down picked up her suitcase and started walking to her hotel she would be staying at.  She found a hotel that would be for witches and wizards.  It was also near a magical town.  Hermione walked into the hotel (Freezing Fran's Home) and checked in.  Freezing Fran showed Hermione to her room.  It was beautiful.  Practically everything was made out of ice that wouldn't melt except for the sheets, pillows and the quilt.  

          After Hermione settled in, she went down stairs and ordered some toast with jam.  She went back to her room after eating and put on a warmer sweater.  She headed out to explore her new home for a week.  

          Hermione realized the magical world in Siberia was very much like Hogsmeade.  Siberia had a candy Shoppe, like Honeydukes and a joke Shoppe like Zonkos.  The magical town also had a bookshop like the one in Diagon Alley.  Although Siberia didn't have a Shrieking Shack.  Hermione went past the stores hoping to explore more, but as she continued to walk down the aisle of the little magical town, she noticed that the little stores faded off in the distance and there were homes for the magical people of Siberia.  _Maybe I can find out if Victor lives in one of these homes?  _Hermione finally gathered the courage to go knock on a door and ask.

          Hermione chose a house that looked nice and quaint and rapped on the door.  It opened but she saw no one.

          "Down here Miss." Said a shrill voice.

          Hermione looked down and she saw a house elf holding the door open.

          "I was wondering if you know where Mr. Victor Krum lives?"

          "I will get my masters Miss." Said the elf.

          Hermione waited out in the harsh cold until a kind-looking old couple came to the door.

          "Yes Miz?" Said the old man.

          "I was hoping you know were Mr. Victor Krum lives?"

          "Oh!  I know where that nice man lives!" Said the excited old woman; "He lives about four hours from here.  Let me zap you a map."  With a pop a map appeared out of thin air.  "You can take and keep the map deary, we have no use for it anymore."

          "Thank you so much."  

          Hermione practically hopped down the street and ran back to Freezing Fran's Hotel.  She opened her hotel door and sat down on the ice desk.  She looked closely at the map.  In order to see Victor again she would have to take the Underground through Grey City, Icy Ville, and the Last Forest, that would take 4 hours at least.  _I'll leave tomorrow._

          Hermione took out parchment, her quill and inkbottle.  On the parchment she wrote:

          Dear Ron,     

                   I wanted to tell you that I got to Siberia okay and I got a map leading to Victor's home.  I'm excited and anxious.  I'll be sure to write more.  I wanted to know if you know how Harry is doing?  I hope he recovers soon if he hasn't already.  I hope you like the gift I got you for you.  One is for Harry, please try to give it to him and tell him that I told him I hope he gets better and fast.

                   With love,

                             Hermione

          Hermione borrowed an owl from Freezing Fran and sent her letter.  She then had a small dinner and wrote another letter to her parents telling them she was okay.  She then put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed.

          NEXT DAY

          Hermione woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.  She decided to fill up because she didn't know when in those 4 hours she would be able to eat again.  After Hermione ate her big breakfast (French toast, waffles, toast and jam and some fruit) she went back to her room and sat for 15 minutes waiting for a response from Ron.  She didn't get one, so she decided to start packing.  When she was going to put in her pajamas into the suitcase, the fluffy brown owl came back, holding a response from Ron.  Hermione eagerly opened it.

Dear Hermione,

                   Harry is doing better, he is recovering, but isn't fully well.  Cho got worse.  Her eyes are turning yellow!  But Pansy Parkinson is much worse!  The Healers at Mungo's are with her constantly.  My mum would like to say that she wants you to be safe.  I'll write more on the health of the others.  I'll be visiting them all soon (of course I'll be in a bubble so I don't breathe in the virus).  Best of Luck

          Ron

          Hermione was happy that Harry was getting better, but she knew if Cho's health didn't improve, Harry would be upset if he found out.  Hermione put the letter in her suitcase and continued packing her belongings.  

          Hermione carried her suitcase down to the lobby and checked out from Freezing Fran's Hotel and she paid 4 Galleons, 3 Sickels, and 2 Knuts.  She walked to the Underground Station; luckily the winds didn't blow that harshly.  


	5. Chp4The Attack

Chapter Five 

****

          Hermione was sitting in the train compartment next to a fat, sober wizard and a twitchy witch.  Hermione became bored out of her mind; she decided to take out the map and studied it again.  After studying the map for 5 minutes, she took out a book and began reading.  

          "Whatcha reading?" Asked the twitchy witch.

          "I'm reading "A Book of Spells Grade Seven"." Responded Hermione without looking up from her book.

          "Why?" The twitchy witch asked again.

          "Because I find it interesting.  Now if you will excuse me, I have to read." 

          The twitchy witch took great offense and turned her hooknose into the air.  The sober man was now snoring loudly.  Hermione decided to look for another seat.  She put her book back in her bag and stood up and walked into the next compartment.  Luckily it was empty.  She continued to read until she heard the announcement:

          "We are experiencing some minor difficulties near the Last Forest.  Everyone please stay seated.  The animals in the Last Forest are growing restless and may attack the train if they see any signs of movement.  Everyone, lower you blinds please and have a nice evening."

          Hermione grew worried.  She couldn't go into another compartment, because that would be considered moving and she was afraid of the restless animals in the Last Forest.  She read about animals that lived in the Last Forest and what she read about them weren't good.  The animal of the forest had a reputation for being evil and destructive.  The thought of her being attacked by one scared her.  

Hermione decided that she should continue reading to keep her mind off the animals but she soon heard banging against her compartment.  Hermione slowly slid off her seat into the middle of the train compartment.  She held her book close against her chest, as if protecting herself from anything coming her way.  The banging became louder and stronger.  She could have sworn that the banging could break down the door.  The banging continued and Hermione was still afraid.  The banging didn't stop at all and soon, the animal that caused the violent banging had torn the door apart and was facing Hermione.  Hermione just had her mouth open and no scream would come out.  The animal started to pounce on top of her.

"Immobulous!"  Cried a voice.

Hermione whirled her head around to see the twitchy witch.

"You-just-saved-my-life." Said Hermione panting.  The twitchy witch just glared at her.  "I'm-sorry-that-I-wasn't-nice-to-you-before-but-I-would-like-to-thank-you."

"It's quite all right, Miss.  Are you okay?  Did it hurt you before?"

"No, it was just banging against my compartment."

"Ah yes.  Some of the animals were doing that; some people got quite cut up.  Now they are being bandaged up.  They'll be okay though.  Come with me and I'll make sure that give you a Quicker-Fixer-Upper."

"What's that?"

"Just something to make you blood continue circulating properly again.  These animals cause a dreadful shock sometimes."

"What are they called?"

"People call them the Night Hunters.  These animals are one of the strongest that hunt at night.  They could kill a person with a bite."

          "A bite?"

          "Yes, a bite.  They have strong venom in their teeth and it's very deadly.  No one found a cure for it."

          "What are the symptoms?"

          "You get a bad case of the shivers, red bumps, a blotchy face, yellow eyes, you are pretty much crazy.  Some people have recovered, but that's only when the bite is minor."

          "Is it contagious?"

          "Well, you could get it by being in the same room as the person, or kissing them, or sharing blood."

          "That's horrible."

          "Yes, it is.  Oh look, they started the train again.  Well anyway, I'm Madam Lakelair.  And you are?"

          "Hermione Granger.  Nice to meet you."

          "Nice to meet you too.  How old are you Miss Granger?"

          "I'm 17 years old.  I attend Hogwarts and I'm in my 7th year."

          "Ah!  A Hogwarts student.  I used to attend myself.  Is Headmaster Dippet still there?"

          "No, that Headmaster is now Dumbledore.  He is a very good Headmaster, he's been through a lot but still manages to keep everything running."

          "Ah.  I see.  Well, here is my stop.  I'll be leaving you."

          "This is my stop too."


	6. Chp6The Wild Chase

Chapter Six 

**The Wild Chase**

****

          Hermione got off the train and said goodbye to Madam Lakelair.  She took out her map and looked at where she had to go now.  She had to walk straight until Chilly Drive and make a left turn on Artic Circle and then walk past Frosty Inn.  She continued walking straight until she saw an area of big homes.  Now she would have to knock on Victor's door and finally see him again.  She kept on walking because his house was near the end of the area of homes.  She found his house; it was a beige color.  She knocked on the door.

          "Hello?" She said in a timid voice.

          No answer.

          "Hello?" She said a little stronger this time.

          Still no answer.  She knocked harder on the door.  She heard footsteps.  She was finally going to see Victor Krum.  The door opened and there stood an old lady.

          "Yes?" Said the old lady as she peered over her glasses.

          "Hi, I'm Hermione.  Can I see Victor Krum please?"

          "Victor went to Smoggens, a little bar in Siberia.  He should be there."

          "Ok.  Thank you."

          Hermione left the Krum house and started walking to Smoggens.  Although she didn't know where it was, she knew it had to be in a town for wizards and witches.  She found the town and walked around.  

          "Excuse me, can you tell me the way to Smoggens?" Asked Hermione to a young wizard.

          "Yes I do, in a matter of fact.  Go straight until you see the statue of a plump witch with a cat on her shoulder and make a left at that.  Keep walking and you'll find Smoggens.  Good day miss."

          "Thank you."

          Hermione followed the wizard's instructions.  She kept walking until she saw the plump witch with the cat on her shoulder and then she made a left.  Hermione saw stores upon stores filled with magical objects.  She finally found the bar, Smoggens.  She entered and it was quite crowded.  She took a seat and a young witch came and took her ordered.  She ordered a Bubbly Cauldron.  She sipped at the warm filling drink.  Her eyes darted around the room, searching for Krum.  She continued to watch every single move a person made.  She finally spotted him.  He had just sat down from coming from the bathroom.  He reached into his pocket and put a Sickle on the table.  She knew what he was doing; he was leaving.  

          Hermione put her Sickle on her table grabbed her coat and messenger bag and ran after him.  

          "Victor!  Victor Krum!  Wait!"

          Victor turned around and saw her.

          "Victor," she said panting, "it's me, Hermione." 

I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that!  I'd also like to thank krisleigh for reviewing!


	7. Chp7ReMeeting an Old Friend

Chapter Seven Re-meeting an Old Friend 

****

          "Victor, it's me.  Hermione.  From the Triwizard tournament.  Do you remember me at all?" Said Hermione.  She was worried that he wouldn't know who she was.

          "Hermione.  It's been along time." Said Krum, he was still shocked from seeing an old friend.

          "Do you remember me, or what happened to us?" Said Hermione.  She wanted to be told that he had feelings for her.  

          "I remember what happened.  I saw you when you were in fifth year.  We were on a boat together.  How did you find me."

          "Locator spell, then some old couple gave me a map to your house and then an elderly woman answered the door and told me were you where.  Why haven't you written?"

          "Well, why haven't you written?"

          "I thought you didn't want to continue what was going on with us.  So, why didn't you write?"

          "I was busy and I basically thought the same thing." Said Krum, he was looking at his feet.

          "Well, it's been nice talking to you." Said Hermione nervously.  She didn't know where she should take it from here.

          "Yeah, it's been nice talking to you." Said Victor.  He too seemed a little confused and unsure of were to take the conversation.

          "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Said Hermione hopefully.  She really wanted to catch up on them and him.

          "I can't.  I'm busy tomorrow.  But maybe on Thursday?" Said Krum.  Hermione looked upset.

          "Sure.  I'll meet you here." Said Hermione, she looked happier.

          "Okay, well, do you have a place to stay?"

          "Yeah, I do."

"Okay.  I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye."

          Krum turned on his heel and walked away.  Hermione just watched him walk away.  She then turned and walked to Frosty inn.

          Sorry if the Chapter is too short!  More will be coming soon!


	8. Wednesday

Chapter Eight

Wednesday

          Hermione woke up the next day and thought; _I just saw Krum.  He remembers me.  And I'm going to see him tomorrow!  I can't believe I found him.  Now, we can pick up from were we left off.  Everything will be great again!_  Hermione put on some warm clothes and put her warm jacket over.  She couldn't help smiling.  She went to the Restaurant in Frosty Inn to eat breakfast.  After she ate, she went outside.  Although the wind was "scratching" her face, she still felt happy and didn't stop smiling.  Hermione decided to do some sight seeing.  

          She went to the witch statue and instead of making a left to Smoggens, she made a right to explore something she didn't see yet.  She entered a completely different type of neighborhood.  It was dark, and it seemed like an unfriendly place.  She turned a corner and something jumped out at her.  She screamed.

          It was a dog.

          "Oh, thank god." She said relived.  She turned back.  Hermione then heard noises, like a fight was going on.  She decided to leave.  Hermione continued walking until she saw the plump witch.

She decided to head to Smoggens.  She got to Smoggens and entered.  Today it was very crowded.  She squeezed through the crowds of people and up to the young witch and ordered a Bubbly Cauldron.  She took her warm, steamy drink and tried to find a seat.  She found on and she sat down.  From her angle, she saw Victor.  The smile on her face returned.  She was about to go to him but she saw that he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see who, the person was being blocked by the big evergreen in the room.  She didn't want to interrupt anything so she stayed put. She then saw Victor laugh.  She became more curious.  But she soon finished her drink and decided to leave, she didn't want to seem nosey.

Hermione continued to tour this part of Siberia and then she went back to the Frosty Inn Restaurant to eat her lunch.  After eating her lunch, she took out a quill and parchment and she wrote to Ron.

Dear Ron,

          I'm happy to say that I found Victor and he remembers me!  We have plan to meet tomorrow at Smoggens, it's a place were we can get drinks (Like instead of Butterbeer, they have Bubbly Cauldrons.)!  I'm excited!  

          Anyway, how is Harry doing?  Did they find a cure?  Oh!  Let me tell you what happened on the train ride here, we were attacked by Night Hunters!!  Thank god I wasn't bitten by one (one was in my train car) or I could have suffered from a bad case of the shivers, red bumps, a blotchy face, yellow eyes, you are pretty much crazy.  Some people have recovered, but that's only when the bite is minor!  It's also contagious!  I hope you enjoy your time off!

With Lots of Love,

          Hermione

          Hermione went to the Barn to borrow an owl.  She then sent it off.  At the same time another owl flew in with a letter, it said Hermione.  She took it off the snowy owl and read:

Dear Hermione,    

          Tomorrow, let's meet at Smoggens at 3 o'clock.  I might come five to ten minutes late, so I am apologizing now.  If you would like, we can meet again on Sunday for Brunch at my house at 11 o'clock.  

      Victor Krum

Hermione felt happier and went back to her room to relax and unpack.

Thanks for reviewing, and I know Krum has an accent, I'm not adding it though.


	9. True Feelings

Chapter Nine

True Feelings

Hermione woke up bright and early with enthusiasm.  She went into the nice, hot shower and cleaned herself from head to toe.  She wanted to look, feel, and of course, smell great when she would meet Victor.  She had her good set of clothing laid out for their "date" and she had her book on Siberia out on the desk.  She wanted to read about Siberia because she thought it was a very interesting place.  She also wanted to be able to keep conversation with Victor.  

After Hermione dried off and brushed her bushy hair, she went to have some breakfast, as usual.  After her breakfast, she decided to take a small break and write to her parents telling them that she was okay.  She went back to her room and reached into her pocket to get the key.  As her hand went into her pocket, she didn't feel the heavy, brass key.  She checked her other pocket, not there.  Uh-oh, she thought.  She checked her jeans pocket, and re-checked her jacket pocket, she even checked her shoes.  She was locked out.  She went to the Inn Keeper and told them that her key was missing.

"You lost your key?" Said the grump, old Inn Keeper. 

"Um, no.  I don't think so.  I'm hoping I left it in my room.  "Do you have a spare key by any chance?"

"Of course, what type of Inn Keeper would I be if I didn't?" He snapped back.

The two of them headed up to her room and he unlocked her door.  Then he grumpily stomped away before she could say thank you.  She entered the room and as she thought, the brass key was on her desk, next to her book on Siberia and her parchment and quills.  She shut the door and went to the desk.  She sat down and started writing to her parents.

Dear Mom and Dad,

          I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and doing well.  I met an old friend yesterday and we made plans to meet today.  Siberia is very interesting.  I hope to go see actual museums instead of seeing the shops.  I'll be sure to bring both of you something!

                   With Love,

Hermione

          She went to send another owl with her letter.  She watched the gray owl fly off and she then realized, she had nothing to do until 3 o'clock and it was only 12:30!  She went to the main lobby and saw brochures.  She took three to look at, maybe she would find something to do.  The first brochure was about Broom-Making.  On the front of the brochure, there was a picture of a Firebolt flying in midair.  _Harry and Ron would like to see that._  She thought.  She went onto the next brochure.  "Take a _Magical_ Tour Through Siberia" read the brochure.  Hermione read on, "Join us on a Magical Tour Through the icy lands of Siberia.  On this Tour you are bound to see landmarks, and enjoy a warm ride in a train drinking some hot, warm Bubbly Cauldrons, free!  Any questions will be answered by your tour guide, and after the ride, please be free to visit the Gift Shop!"  Hmm, Hermione thought, sounds good.  She turned the Brochure page to find prices, times, and dates.  "Dates and Times- For Thursday, 9:00AM-10:30AM, 11:00AM-12:30PM, 1:00PM-2:30PM, 3:00PM-4:30PM.  Prices- 5 Sickles and Free Bubbly Cauldrons!"  Hermione decided to go to the Magical Tour at 1:00 to 2:30.  

Hermione went on the tour and came back at 2:40PM.  _Almost time for our date_, she thought.  Hermione went back to her room at the inn and freshened up.  She then walked to the Smoggens and sat at a table and waited.  Krum appeared at 3:15.  Hermione wasn't surprised he was later because he warned her beforehand.  

"Hello Hermione.  Sorry I was late.  I lost track of time while I was running errands."

"It's okay."

"So, wow, you're actually here."

"Yeah.  I found it hard to believe too.  So, what have you been doing with you life?"

"Well, I continue to play Quidditch and I've been studying about places because I want to travel.  I already did some traveling, especially to the United States."

"Is that why you lost your accent?"

"Yeah," Victor chuckled, "my team mates weren't that happy that I lost my accent.  So, what have you been up too?"

"Well, this year I was going to complete my seventh year of Hogwarts, but, there was a contagious disease roaming around and they had to evacuate the school.  So, I decided to come and find you.  I'm glad I did because I love this place."

"That's good."

"And I want you to know something.  I need to tell, otherwise I wouldn't be true to myself."

"Okay, what is it?"

"For the past two years I've been thinking about you.  I've been thinking about you a lot.  I would sit and think is he thinking about me too?  Does he think about how our life would be if we still saw each other?  Or is it just me?"

"Hermione, I've thought the same, but-"

Hermione inturupted him, "Oh that is so good to hear!  I thought I would have sounded like a moron, but now I know how you feel too!"

"Er- how do I feel?"

"Don't be silly, I know you still love me too!"

Hermione leapt up and hugged the startled Krum.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now, I got something to do."

She leaned over and gave Krum a little kiss on the cheek and darted out the room.

"I just wanted to say, I found some else." Krum said to himself.

Okay, now I have to write the 10th chapter, Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Finding Out

Chapter Ten

Finding Out

Hermione practically skipped to her room (at the Inn of course) and jumped on the bed.  She was so happy that she finally found her love of her life!  Then she stopped jumping, _I have to tell Ron!_ She thought.  But just as she realized she was going to write a letter to him, an owl came back with a letter.  She took the letter and read,

Dear Hermione,

          Hermione, you are a genius!  Harry and the others conditions are form the Night Hunters!  Apparently someone got bitten and passed it on.  Also, do you know how famous you are back home?  Everyone is talking about how you found out about the Night Hunters!  Now the Healers are working on a cure.  And Harry has been coming 'round a bit.  He starts yelling out his parents name, the Healers say that is good because usually the victims don't recall any information.  

                    How are things going with Krum?  Come back soon!

Ron

          Hermione frantically searched for a quill and some ink.  She found them and quickly wrote back,

                    Dear Ron,

                             I'm glad that I told you that, now Harry will be better!  I'm glad that he is making some progress!  Okay, I finally talked to Krum, and he said he still loves me!  I think I'm going to send him a letter asking if he would like to go out with me for dinner.  Oh, I'm so happy!

With Love,

Hermione

          Hermione sent the owl with her letter to Ron.  _I think I'll go out for a little.  Do a little shopping.  I need a new blouse anyway.  _So Hermione took her messenger bag with her money and headed out to do some shopping.  

          Hermione entered the little town and started looking around for a clothing store.  She found one and entered.  

          "Hello, how may I help you?" Asked a tiny witch.

          "Can you show me were the blouses are?"

          "What type of blouse, formal, casual, ecetra?"

          "Um, formal."

          "This way dear."

          The tiny witch showed Hermione were the formal blouses were and then left her alone.  She chose a periwinkle colored shirt and paid 5 Sickles and 3 Knuts.  

          She left the store and headed out for some coffee.  _What a coincidence, there's Krum, and someone else, probably his sister.  I'll go over there and say hi._  Hermione thought.  She walked over and saw Victor lean over and kiss the other girl on the lips.  Hermione froze.  _I thought he loved me._  She thought.  Her heart was broken.  She ran right past the couple, tears cascading down her face.  Victor saw and understood what had happened.  Hermione saw him kiss his girlfriend, Natalie, while she thought that he liked her more than a friend.

          "Excuse me honey." Victor said to his girlfriend and ran after Hermione.

          "Hermione!" He called after her, "Hermione!  Please stop!  I have to explain!"

          Hermione stopped but did not turn around.  She would not face Victor.

          "Hermione, you must understand-"

          Hermione whipped around.  She was furious.

          "Understand!" Hermione yelled. "Understand?  I thought you loved me, I thought that during our time apart you still thought about me.  But then you go and kiss that, that bitch over there!  Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't love me?  That you only wanted to be friends?  Why?"  Hermione was crying harder now.

          "Hermione, look, at Smoggens I tried telling you I had a girlfriend but you ran off before I had time to tell you.  Then I tried writing it in a letter but I couldn't.  I had to do it face to face.  I was going to wait until we would go out as friends again, but I didn't expect you to see my kissing Natalie."

          "Oh, that's her name?" Said Hermione, her tone of voice was with disgust and hurt.

          "Yes.  That's her name.  And I'm sorry, but I love her a lot.  And just because you're here doesn't mean my feelings will change."

          "Good bye Victor.  Hope to see you next time."  Hermione turned around and headed to the Inn to get her things.

Thanks for reviewing.  I also want to say that I may not be able to post Chapter 11 soon because I'm a little busy right now.  Sorry if there is any delay!


	11. Harry

Chapter 11

Harry

          Hermione was on a plane home, home to her friends and family, and back to her regular life.  She sent letters to her parents and Ron telling them that she is coming back.  She didn't say why.  She just said she was coming home.  

          The plane landed and she got off.  She took her luggage and greeted her parents at the car.  

          "Hi Honey, how are you?"  Asked her mom, Hermione could tell her mom really missed her and hated that she was away for so long.

          "I'm okay, just glad to be home, you know." Said Hermione, she didn't want to tell them about Victor.

          "So, how was Siberia?" Asked her dad while he grabbed her bags.

          "Cold.  Um, mom, dad, can you drop me off at the Weasly's?"

          "But why!" Her mother cried out, "You just got home, don't you want to spend some time with us?!"

          "I do mom, but, Harry is at the Wizarding Hospital and I want to see him."

          "Okay, we'll take you there."

          The Granger family got in the car and drove off to Weasly's.  Hermione was glad she would see Ron, she had so much to tell him.  And she couldn't wait to see Harry.

Later

          Hermione knocked on the Weasly's door.  No answer.  She knocked again and Ron opened it.

          "Hermione!" He said.  He was so happy to see his friend.

          "Hi." Hermione gave him a big hug.  "I missed you."

          "I missed you too." Ron's ears went pink, immediately. "So, uh, how was Siberia."

          "It was cold."

"Did you find Victor?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Um, can we go somewhere private to talk about that?"

"Sure, we can go to my room, I put a seal on it so no one can hear anything in it."

          Ron and Hermione walked up the winding staircase and entered Ron's room.  He still had posters up of his favorite Quidditch team, and he had his school books scattered on his desk top.  His owl, Pig, was zooming around his room.  Ron walked over to the window and opened it.  Pig zoomed out.

          "Okay, so what really happened in Siberia?"  Asked Ron, very concerned.

          "Well, we met and he was real nice.  And when I told him that I still had a crush on him, and when I told him I thought of him, he said he did too, but he never finished his sentence.  And then I said that I loved him and I now knew that he loved me too so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off before he even got to tell me-"  Hermione paused, thinking of the moment.

          "Before he told you what?"

          "That he had a girlfriend."

          "What?"

          "Yeah.  He was dating this girl named Natalie and he really loved her.  He also said that just because I was here didn't mean he was going to ditch his girl and stuff like that.  I would never think that he would hurt me."

          "But Hermione, he didn't know you where going to come, he didn't even have a chance to tell you he loved someone else, but that's okay."

          "Are you implying that it's my fault?  That my heart is broken because it's my fault?"

          "No, I just mean, it's life."

          "Don't you think we should just go visit Harry now?"

          Ron nodded.  They got in the car with the rest of the family and drove into Mungo's.  Hermione entered, she wasn't shocked by its interesting décor, but she was more shocked when she entered Harry's room.  

          His eyes where yellow, he had spit on his face, his hair was more untidy than usual, he was shaking, he kept on yelling out his parents names, crying for them to come and help him.  He then screamed in pain, he stopped shaking, his eyes rolled back.  The Healers started crowding around him.

          "What's going on?"  Asked Hermione to Ron.

          "Because of his disease, he sometimes thinks he is James, his dad, the night 'You-Know-Who' killed him.  The Healers say that once in a while, he feels some of the pain that 'You-Know-Who' inflicted on his parents."

          "That's terrible."

          "Yeah, it is, but it doesn't last long.  He will go back to the state you saw him in a minute ago."

          And sure enough, Harry was back to his shaking condition and his yellow eyes.

          "Good news though, they almost found a cure.  The Healers say that if they can have Harry reliving his dad's death while they perform, um, perform-"

          "The Avada Kedevra curse."

          "Yeah, then he'll start to come back and get better."

          "But what if that doesn't work?  What if it kills Harry?"

          "They say it's better to be dead than to live with the virus."

          "Oh god."

Chapter 12  coming soon!


	12. The Solution

Chapter 12

A Solution

          Hermione was in shock.  How could the Healers even think about performing an illegal curse on Harry to make him feel better!  It was insane!  Unimaginable! 

          "Sorry everyone, but you must leave the room now, you can see Mr. Harry when we're done with him." Said one tall and very thin Healer.

          "Ron, do you think we can leave Mungo's, I don't want to see them do the curse.  Can we go?"  Asked Hermione, her eyes where watery.  

          "Sure.  Mum, Hermione and I are leaving, we'll go to the park or something."

          So Hermione and Ron left Mungo's and walked to the nearby park.  They sat down on the bench in front of the pond.  Hermione's eyes were red.  

          "Mione, are you ok?" Asked Ron.  Concern was in his eyes.

          "I don't know.  I'm just really worried about Harry.  I was in Siberia, having an almost good time while he was in the hospital in a horrible state and you got to visit him.  I didn't.  Before I found out about Victor's girlfriend, I was so happy and I didn't even really think of Harry.  And now I think, that if he doesn't get better, I will hate myself for the rest of my life for being inconsiderate."

          "Mione, you were in Siberia to find the man that you believed you loved.  If I loved someone that was far away, I would go find them too.  It's not your fault and Harry will make it out alive.  He's beaten a lot and he'll beat this."

          For a while, there was a pause and the two good friends just stared out at the pond.  They watched the ducks eat the bread that was being thrown to them.  They watched the people walk by.  

          "Hermione, I think it may be a good time to see how Harry is doing."

          "Ok."

          Ron and Hermione walked back to Mungo's and he found Ginny waiting at the door for them. 

          "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

          "Mummy told me to wait here until you too come back.  She says we can see Harry now."

          So now there were three and the three of them walked up the staircases to Harry's room.  Hermione was almost afraid to see him, but when she did he didn't have his yellow eyes and wasn't shaking, although his face was pale and he was heavily breathing.  

          "Did it work?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasly.  

          "Yes.  But he has to stay in Mungo's for a little longer.  They're moving him into the recovery room."

          "Oh!  That's good!  That's really good!  But now, how are they going to cure the others."

          "Well," said Mr. Weasly, "They figured that each person has a bad moment in there life, or bad memory.  If they can get that person in their state of mind thinking about that moment, they can do something about it.  Harry's worst memory in his life was losing his parents, but since he is so similar to his dad, he would think he would feel the curse, so, while he thought he felt the curse, the Healers would perform the curse.  Now they are working on Cho, because she's in the next stage of the virus, reliving it.  Her worst memory is losing Cedric.  So, they are also performing the Avada Kedevra curse on her, because Cedric died that way."

          "But what about the others?" Asked Hermione, "You know, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, and Pansy Parkinson?"

          "They aren't in the next stage yet."

          "Oh.  Well, how will the Healers ask the parents and friends and look into their history."

          "Ok children," said Mrs. Weasly, "let's go, Harry needs his rest and so do you dears.  Hermione, you're welcome to stop by any time."

          "Thank you Mrs. Weasly."  

          The Weasly's and Hermione left Mungo's.  Hermione went home immediately to unpack and spend time with her parents and Ron went to cleaning his messy room.

          "So how is Harry?"  Asked Hermione's mother.

          "He's better.  They cured him, he just needs to recover and get some rest.  Now they are working on the others."

          "You got an owl.  It's on the coffee table."  Said his father, who was reading the paper (he didn't even bother looking up).  

          Hermione walked over and took her letter and read.  It was from Victor.

          It read,

          Hermione, I'm sorry if I hurt you but I would still like to be your friend.  I wouldn't mind making time to write and I hope you can write back too.

                    Victor.

          Hermione took out parchment and a quill and quickly responded,

                    Victor,

                             I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to write back and I don't think it would be a good idea to be in touch.  Sorry.

                             Hermione.

Sorry, don't think I'll be able to post chapter 13 for awhile 'cause I have computer privileges taken away from me for the summer.  Sucks doesn't it?


	13. The Return

Chapter 13

The Return

Ok, right now my parents aren't home so I'll be able to put this Chapter up.  Shh!  PS-Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time!

          Hermione woke up in her bed in her room for the first time in a couple days.  It was good to be home.  She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face and combed her bushy hair.  She went down for breakfast, her mother was cooking eggs and bacon and her father was reading the Sunday Paper.  It was like a fake family.  

          "Good morning." Hermione said.

          "Good morning Honey." Hermione's father replied not even bother to look up.

          "Good morning dear, have some eggs and bacon."  And she then shoveled a bunch of food onto Hermione's plate.

          "Mom, I don't think I'll be able to eat this much."

          "Well of course you will."

          And then her mom turned around and started doing some things.  Hermione went back to her room and started reading a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts.  She then heard her mothers comforting voice calling for her.

          "Hermione!  Hermione dear!  You have a friend!"

          "Coming!" Hermione cried.  

          Hermione practically skipped down the stairs, she felt re-energized.  When she was midway on the stair case she saw her mom and Victor Krum standing right next to her.

          "What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.  

          "I came to see you." He said.

          "Hermione, take Victor to your room so you can talk."  Said Hermione's mom.

          Hermione turned around and Krum followed her.  When they entered her room, she locked the door and put a charm on her room so they couldn't be heard from outside.

          "What on earth are you doing here?!" Hermione yelled.  She was very upset.

          Victor walked up to her.

          "I came to see you.  A couple days after you left, I really I really missed you." As he spoke he put his hand on Hermione's butt.

          Hermione slapped his hand and moved away from him.

          "No, you just missed touching my ass."

          Victor was pissed.

          "Isn't this good enough?  I came after you!  I thought you loved me."

          "No, I don't love you.  I love-"

          And then there was a big explosion.

More coming soon!


	14. Chp14Captured

Chapter 14

Captured

          Hermione woke up.  She looked around.  _This place looks so familiar._  She thought.  Hermione sat up in bed and looked around, _This is Frosty Inn!  _Hermione ran out of bed and tried to open the door.  She couldn't, it was locked from the outside!  She ran to the windows and tried to open them, they too, were locked from the outside.  Hermione ran back to the door and started banging on it and yelling.

          "Help!  Someone get me out of here!  Help!" She cried.  

          No one came.  After much banging she gave up and sat on the bed.  Thirty minutes passed.  Hermione then heard a rattling at the door.  Someone was unlocking the door.  Hermione jumped up from the bed.  The door swung open.  It was Natalie.  

          "Shh," Natalie said, "I'm here to get you out."

          "Why?"

          "Because Krum is crazy.  He's insecure and refuses to face the fact when someone doesn't want to be with him."

          "Huh?  He didn't seem crazy until he came to see me yesterday."

          "He hides it well doesn't he?  Okay, put some clothes on and I'll take you home."

          "How can I trust you?"

          Natalie lifted her shirt up and showed her side.  There was a big bruise near her ribs.

          "Oh my god," Hermione said in shock, "did-did he do that to you?"

          "Yes.  When I told him that I didn't feel that spark he got upset and threw a tantrum.  He threw me to the ground and kicked at my side.  He then walked off to get you.  I followed him because I knew he was going to hurt someone.  I was peaking through your window.  I saw you tell him you didn't love him, and then he saw me and tried to kill me, but the curse was so powerful that you got part of the blast.  I pretended I was dead, but I followed him back, I saw what room he put you in and were he went.  I then waited for you to wake up.  I heard you yelling and I ran to my home to get the key I stole from the inn.  Now we are here and we must go!"

          Hermione threw on some clothing and Natalie and Hermione ran off.  The two young ladies saw a little shop called, Rent an Owl.  The two ran inside and scribbled a note to Ron.  They sent the owl off, paid for it and snuck onto a plane.  

Later…

          Hermione and Natalie where running to Ron's house.  Natalie stopped midway.

          "What?"  Hermione asked.

          "He's followed us.  He knows where we are going."

          Natalie slowly turned around and saw him, standing there with his wand out ready to strike.  

          Natalie reached for her wand but before she did he yelled out, "_Avada Kedevra_!"  Natalie slowly fell to the ground, she didn't get up.  Hermione ran over to her side.  She checked her pulse, she wasn't breathing. 

          "What did you do to her?" Hermione asked, yelling at the same.

          "You came to me and then you left me.  You left crying because you loved me, but then I come to find you and you reject me!  No one rejects me without paying a price for it.  Natalie here paid her price, and now it's your turn!"

          Krum's wand was pointed at her, he shouted "_Avada Kedevra_!" but at that time, something, or someone jumped and knocked him over.  Hermione dived out of the way.  She ran over to help the man that saved her.  He wasn't moving.

          "Please don't be dead, please, don't be dead." She said as her tears fell onto his face.


	15. Chp15One True Love

Chapter 15

One True Love

Probably one more chapter and then I'll be done!

          Hermione sat in the hospital waiting room.  Waiting for the Healers to come and tell her that everything will be all right.  That everything is okay.  That he lived.  That he's not dead, not like Natalie.  Hermione got up and started pacing.  

          "Mione, sit down, he'll be fine." Her mother said.  Although her mother's voice was comforting, it couldn't comfort her this time.

          "Yes dear, listen to your mother, he's a man, he'll live."  Added her dad.  Reading a newspaper, as usual.

          "I just don't want to lose him."

          "You won't Hermione." Said her mother.

          "But if I do it's all my fault!  I had to go chasing for someone and it turns out he was crazy!  And then he saved me!  But because he saved me he's in there!  He got hurt.  Part of the curse hit him!"

          "Everything will be fine." Hermione's mom said.  "Just sit down."  

          Hermione sat back down and started biting her nails.  This is what she did when she was nervous.  Minutes became hours, and hours became days, but still, Hermione remained in the waiting room.   She didn't move from her spot.  Even when the Healers tried ushering her out, she would yell at them and tell them that she would stay until they would let her visit him.  Then a female Healer came.  "You may see him now."  She said.  Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran into his room.  There he was laying there, very much alive, but very tired and hurt.  Hermione ran over to his side.

          She whispered to him, "I thought I lost you forever." She was crying.  Her eyes where red.  

          "I'd never leave you.  Never.  I'm here to stay, forever. " He said back.

          "I've been so stupid, I thought he was my love, but I realized who I really love."

          "And who is that?"

          "I'm looking at him right now."

          Ron smiled at her and then they shared their first kiss.

Later…

          Ron was feeling better and wanted to leave, the Healers didn't want him to, but Hermione was able to let them leave if he stayed in a wheelchair for awhile.  The Healers agree, so Ron and Hermione set off to visit Harry.  Harry was put into a deep sleep so he would recover faster.  After visiting Harry, Hermione wheeled Ron out of the hospital and to the little pond in the park.

          "I'm glad Harry's okay, but, Natalie's dead."

          "I know you're upset because you feel that Natalie didn't deserve to die, but Victor was sent to Azkaban."

          "But Natalie shouldn't be dead!  If she didn't follow Krum or if she didn't save me from that locked up room in the Inn, maybe I would be the one being placed into a coffin!  I should be the one in the coffin."

          "No you shouldn't."

          "I should.  This month or however long it has been, I've been thinking about myself, and because of that, someone died."

          "Hermione, it's okay.  Mione, I have to go, mum wants me home for dinner."

          "Okay.  I'll walk with you."

          So the couple walked to Ron's and Hermione walked home by herself.  She didn't want to eat dinner.  She just went to her bed and fell asleep.

          "Natalie, I am so sorry.  You shouldn't be dead."

          "Hermione, it's okay.  I'm out of my misery.  If I was alive, it wouldn't be the same.  Living in fear that he would come and hurt me."

          "I am so sorry.  You shouldn't have died.  You shouldn't have!"

          "But I did, and that can't change.  Just be happy."

          "I can't."

          "Hermione, don't worry."

          "Why shouldn't I worry?"

          "I'll make sure Krum pays."

          And then she woke up.

Almost done!


	16. Chp16The Paper

Chapter 16

The Paper

Okay, this is that last chapter.  Hope you like it!  Sorry it took me forever to put it up!

          "Well, wasn't it an interesting year, eh 'Ermione?" Ron was speaking with his mouth full, again.

          "Speak for yourself Ron, I wasn't around." Said Harry.

          "Harry, shut up." Said Hermione playfully, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him.  

          "Hermione, why don't you shut up!" Harry threw back the piece of crumpled paper.

          Soon, the three good friends where throwing paper at each other, getting it in each others mouths, down the shirts, and in hair.

          Hermione saw Hedwig pecking at the window.  She opened it.  Hedwig flew to Harry and drop the Daily Prophet on his lap.  She nipped at his ear hoping to get a little treat or some praise.  Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a little treat.

          "'Arry, can I see that?" Said Ron, his mouth still full.

          "Sure."

          Harry handed the paper to Ron and Ron read.

          "Hermione!  You're not going to believe this!"

          Ron tossed the Daily Prophet over to Hermione, she read the front page.

          It has been announced that ex-quidditch seeker of the Bulgarian team has committed suicide.  It has been reported that before he killed himself, a ghost, he said was named Natalie, had been terrorizing him.

          Hermione put down the paper.

          "So that's what she meant." Hermione said under her breath.

          Hermione, Harry, and Ron where on the train going home from Hogwarts.  Shortly after Hermione's dream, the school reopened, classes began, homework was assigned, and tests where given out.  Hermione and Ron continued to date and Harry and Cho broke up.  Harry started dating Parvati, and Cho left the school and became an actress.  Ron started working at the Ministry of Magic and Hermione worked there too.  A year passed and Ron proposed to Hermione at the little pond.  Of course, she said yes.  Harry became an Auror and met the love of his life at work.  

          Hermione never forgot Natalie and what she did for her.  Hermione sees her in her dreams, but of course, she never tells anyone.  It's their secret.  


End file.
